I Can Fix That
by princesslissie13
Summary: Bella just went through a tough divorce from the man she thought was her prince charming.When a car accident lands her in the hospital,a sexy repairman offers to fix her car for free,and she finds out that they have more in common than she thought.Oneshot


I was driving along the highway in the pouring rain in a half-assed attempt to get to work on time. Just an FYI, don't ever do that. You know that you're going to be late anyways, so why bother to try and get there on time? Plus, driving in the high-speed lane with the rain slapping harshly against the windshield provided very little visibility. My windshield looked like a canvas painted over in messy strokes with varying shades of grey and pale blue. I could see some vague outlines of cars and road dividers, but I couldn't be sure of what anything was, because it all looked like a bunch of blobs on the canvas that was my windshield. I guess the visibility is not the only reason why the accident happened, though. I was very preoccupied at the moment.

My husband of four years, Edward, and I had just gotten divorced a week ago. I was wrestling with myself (mentally) over the issue. When we met in Forks High School, he was my prince charming. He was everything I could ever want and more. He was smart, handsome, athletic, polite, and he had his own car. We dated through high school and both got accepted to Washington State University. We rented a shabby apartment together, but to me it felt like it was our royal castle. We had so much fun together, and we both made lots of new friends. He proposed to me the day that I got my master's degree in English. It was the happiest day of my life. We married soon afterward, and it seemed like I had gotten my storybook ending that I had been dreaming of having since I met Edward. But, I soon learned that my knight in shining armor was really a loser in aluminum foil.

I found out that Edward was a closet drug dealer after about three years of our marriage. Ever since I was little, it had been ingrained in my brain that drugs were bad, and that was probably because of my father, who worked with the Forks Police Department. He was Officer Charlie Swan. My mother was divorced from my father, but I mostly lived with her growing up. _'I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, at least in that aspect.' _I thought wistfully.

I was now passing through Duluth, which was where my work was. I took a left turn off the highway. I was passing all sorts of colorful blobs, which I knew from my previous travels through the area were various stores and shops. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to comprehend what happened next. Suddenly, I heard an earsplitting crash. I could feel it vibrate through my body. Then I was flying forward, and I smacked my head on the steering wheel. I blacked out.

()

"Sam! I found her! She's over here! Come help me get her out!" A man's voice was calling out nervously. I groaned as I felt a sudden wave of pain shoot through my head. It felt like it was on fire. I reached up to examine my scalp gingerly. I winced as I touched my head. It hurt a lot, which surprised me, because I was taking extra care to be gentle. I removed my hand, noticing that it felt sticky and wet. I slowly opened my leaden eyes and saw a bloody hand up in front of my face. I was bleeding from the head.

From the back of my mind, I could faintly head more of that terrible scraping, metal-on-metal sound. I remember being vaguely curious as to where the sounds could possibly be coming from. I think I passed out again then, because I can't remember anything else except the feeling of strong, warm arms gently pulling my out from the car.

()

"Well, Ms. Swan, you got yourself into quite a crash. You ran into a fire hydrant at a speed of about 55 mph. You say that you couldn't see anything clearly when you were driving?" An officer was asking me.

"No, I couldn't see anything clearly. It was raining too hard, and everything looked like a bunch of colorful blobs. I could only see faint outlines of things outside the car." I answered truthfully. The officer scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"And you did not notice that you were off the road when you crashed the car?" He asked me, sounding a little skeptical.

"No, I didn't. I was absorbed in my thoughts, I guess." I said sheepishly.

"Were you drinking at all, Ms. Swan, on the day of the accident?" He officer focused his piercing stare on me. I didn't feel nervous about his penetrating glare because I knew that I was answering his questions honestly.

"No. I don't drink. You can ask my father. He's a police office in Forks. He'll be happy to answer any alcohol-related questions about me that you may have." I said firmly. His eyebrows perked up.

"Oh? Is your father Charlie?" He said, sounding a little less harsh.

"Yes. Officer Charlie Swan. That's him." I said.

"Oh, I know Charlie. You know, I think I will ask him a few questions next. Charlie and I have met before. Yes, I know your father. He's a good man. Always persistent when most officers would want to give up." He said fondly. He smiled at me. "You know, I think I remember him talking about having a daughter. Bella. I take it that this is you?"

"Yes."

There was a short pause, which the officer broke after a few seconds. "The men who work in that Auto store that you crashed near were the ones that pulled you out of the car. Very kind men. You should thank them, because they took care of you until the paramedics arrived."

"I will." I said, remembering the pair of arms that had lifted me out of the car gently.

"All right, Ms. Swan, that's all I have to ask you. I hope your head heals up quickly." He said kindly.

"Thank you, Officer." I said as he exited the hospital room. I closed my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep would have to wait as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said to the door. It opened to reveal one of the most gorgeous men that I've ever been lucky to lay my eyes on, including Edward. He was very tall, probably close to seven feel tall. He had tan skin and glistening teeth that sparkled in the light. His black hair was short and silky. I felt myself smile foolishly at his presence. He had a friendly, approachable aura that made me feel less intimidated by his stunningly good looks.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your accident." He said as he pulled up a chair next to my sickbed. "I work at Sam's Auto Body Repair Service. Your car crashed right out in front of the store. I'm Jacob Black, by the way." He stuck out a hand. I shook it. It was very warm and soft.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you. I assume that you were the one who pulled me out of my car?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't just me. The other guys at the store just tore apart the car to get to you. I only picked you up and carried you out. Your car is completely totaled. I'm really sorry." He said sheepishly, hanging his head a little.

"My car is totaled? That's not good." I said, brows furrowing. How would I afford a new car? I was barely making enough money to pay the bills.

"Yeah. But it was completely our fault that the car is ruined. All the damage to the car, except for the dent in the front… well that was us. We were trying to get you out of there as quickly as possible. I hope you understand." He said sincerely. It sounded like he really was sorry that his fellow employees totally destroyed my car.

"Oh, I totally understand. I appreciate it. Thank you." I said, trying to make my face form a smile.

"I still feel really bad about your car. I want to make it up to you." He said.

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"Well… I would like to fix your car, completely, for free." He said with a half smile on his face.

"Really? You don't have to do that." I said.

"Well, I understand that the hospital bills are not going to be very pretty, and you're probably going to get fined for reckless driving, or something-" He grinned and winked at this. "- so I want to cushion the blow as much as I can, because I know that what happened today was out of either of our control."

"I would like that very much. Listen, Jacob, I really appreciate your kindness. It means a lot to me, especially seeing as how I barely even know you." I said.

"Ah, well Bella, I do know you, and I think you know me too. Do you remember when you used to live with your dad? We would make mud pies together and dare each other to eat them." He barked a laugh.

"Oh! I remember you! Do you remember that time that we tired to catch Ms. Redd's cat, and then it bit you, and little old Ms. Redd came out of her house, screeching at us and smacking us with her cane?" I asked him. It was one of the best memories of my childhood that I had.

"Yes! And then Ms. Redd called out parents. She said that we were terrorizing her cat. I know that I got in so much trouble, but I thought that it was so funny, even back then." He said eagerly. We both started laughing. Our quiet laughter quickly escalated to full on, belly-shaking, snort-inducing, stomach-clutching howling laughter. I could've peed my pants right there and then. We spent the next hour laughing and recalling old memories of our childhood together. It seemed like no time had passed when Jacob checked his watch.

"Oh, crap, Bella, I've got to go. I was only supposed to be gone for a half-hour. Sam's gonna kill me." He said as he stood up.

"Are you sure that you'll fix my car for free, Jake? I mean, you don't really have to do that." I asked him again.

"Absolutely sure, Bells. Unlike many people, I enjoy my job. I don't mind fixing your car for free, because I get to spend more time doing something I love." He said, smiling again at me.

"O-Okay. I'll stop by the store as soon as these crazy hospital people let me out of here." I assured him. He smiled even more at this.

"I'll look forward to it." He took a step back towards me, so that he was right next to the bed. Without thinking, I sat up and wrapped my arms around his warm neck in an embrace.

"Thank you, for everything. The repairs, the memories…" I said into his neck. I felt his warm hands wind around my waist gently, as though he was afraid of breaking me.

"You're welcome." He whispered into the top of my head. And with that, his arms disappeared from my body, and he was out the door, waving me goodbye. My body felt cold where his hands had once been. I made a note to break my car more often, so I could see Jacob again.


End file.
